


shooting out lights, running down dreams

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [50]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That thing on his face is getting out of control.”</p><p>	“What do you expect me to do about it?”</p><p>Title taken from Real Fine Place to Start by Sara Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shooting out lights, running down dreams

“That thing on his face is getting out of control.”

“What do you expect me to do about it?”

“Get him to trim it?”

“And what makes you think I could possibly get him to do that?”

Judging by the look that Cain gives Tim, the man probably thinks that Tim could do plenty to get Brian's beard under control. Sure, it's getting kind of (a lot) bushy but he doesn't have much of an opinion on it. It makes kissing him a little weird but Tim doesn't see him messing with it any time soon. Deprived of meaningful activity, the average Brian Wilson grows untamed and unkempt. The average Tim Lincecum has its work cut out for it. 

Or it would if it gave a crap. Brian likes the beard and to be honest, so does Tim, even if it does tend to irritate his thighs.

“Lincecum, you're going to have to spend the rest of your life with that thing. Does that not scare you at all?”

“Not as much as it should.” Tom concedes. He takes a minute to look at it through the filter of Cain's comment.

Every day for the rest of his life, he hopes, he'll wake up to that beard, those arms, that back. He'll get that good morning kiss right behind his ear that always makes him want to throw in the towel on the day before it's even began and just stay in bed.

Sometime in the next year, they haven't decided when, they'll get married in Seattle. Weezy will legally become Tim's problem. More than one of the small handful of family and friends that know about the engagement ask him how he's going to cope with a lifetime of Brian's crazy. He'd heard his dad and brother talking it over on the phone, had heard his brother ask his dad the exact same question.

His dad had hit the nail on the head when he'd told Sean that he didn't think that Tim would be able to cope _without_ it.

Since they eat at the park and Tim had already showered, when they get home to Brian's house, their house soon, Tim changes straight into his pajamas and settles into his fiance's lap to watch the news. Brian's arm is around his waist and his head is back against Brian's shoulder. Every now and then, when he turns his head for any reason, the beard brushes at his cheek, his neck, his shoulder. It's more of a comfort than anything else. It makes him laugh quietly.

“What's so funny?” Brian asks quietly. 

Tim laughs harder, shaking his head. “Your beard was freaking people out. Cain asked if it bothered me that I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with this thing.”

“Does it?”

“Not at all.”

Tim turns his head, presses a kiss to Brian's beard covered cheek as if to prove his point. Brian's eyes crinkle as he smiles and wraps his other arm around Tim's waist, pulling him closer. Tim has a lifetime of this to look forward to. He's the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
